Of Vanitas and Chocolate
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: In silent agreement, they ran faster than before toward the stairs to escape Ventus' wrath. 'Saving their lives' was on top of the priority list; 'finding Vanitas and let the judgment fall on him' was on the last. Because—really, Ventus could be really scary if he want!-sequel to 'Confession'.


**Of Vanitas and Chocolate**

* * *

><p><strong>T-rated, kissing scene, AU-fic; sequel to Confession.<strong>

**Kingdom Hearts, no matter what I do, still doesn't belong to me. #sigh**

* * *

><p>Ventus was not someone whom Sora would identify as 'hysterical'. He was relatively calm, like a wind. Well, he did have his own 'moment', but 'hysterical' just didn't suit him right. That's why, when said blonde teen suddenly <em>freaked out<em>, shouting curses here and there, Sora was right to be shocked. He ran to Ventus' room as fast as he could. He saw Roxas doing the same thing too, but the other blonde was faster than him. Considering it was his twin brother who just screamed curses, it was no wonder. Sora saw Roxas opened the door with too much force—

-and stood still, frozen at where he stopped. His jaw dropped, looking dumbfounded by what he saw inside Ventus' room.

Sora slowed his pace. Something invisible told him that he shouldn't go there and return to his own room. But his curiosity won, so he walked slowly—almost tiptoed—toward Roxas and peeked what happened in Ventus' room.

And he got momentarily heart attack at seeing the chaos inside.

"What the heck just happened here? Storm raging on?" It was Sora who asked the question. Roxas, who was still frozen, said nothing. Ventus looked at them with clear rage on his eyes—Sora felt like a fallen angel just appeared in front of him, wearing Ventus' clothes and took similar appearance with him. Suddenly, he regretted his choice for not returning to his room. Something inside his mind scolded him for doing so.

"Who, between all of you, give that spawn of evil my room's key?"

Sora blinked. Knowing who Ventus was talking about, he shook his head—but he realized that Roxas' face grew paler.

_Uh-oh. Danger's coming._

"…did you give him a spare key to Ventus' room, Roxas?" whispered Sora carefully, while the furious older twin walked away to start his 'Vanitas Hunt'. Roxas shivered, but he shook his head fast. "I didn't! I just put the key on the table and left it when I went to bathroom. When I returned to common room, it had disappeared!"

Both of them exchanged glances. In silent agreement, they ran faster than before toward the stairs to escape Ventus' wrath. '_Saving their lives_' was on top of the priority list; '_finding Vanitas and let the judgment fall on him_' was on the last. Because—really, Ventus could be really scary if he want!

**.**

"Vanitas! VANITAS! Damnit—where the hell are you?!"

"You're looking for me~?"

Ventus looked at the stairs. Said missing guy was standing there, leaning on the fences with smug smirk on his face. "Miss me already, Ven? What a clingy."

The blonde's cheeks became heated. "Not about that, you jerk! What have you done to my room?! And where is my _chocolate_?!"

Vanitas blinked innocently. He was faking it, of course—there was no way the devil spawn could be that innocent. On the other hand, his cousin, Sora, suit the role just fine. "What are you talking about? I know nothing about your room." Contrary to his words, Vanitas' smirk widened. "I _do _know something about that delicious chocolate, though. Wrapped in _pink_ paper and white ribbon, right?" He chuckled. "Yep. I do know something about that."

Ventus looked he was about to cry. "Where did you hide it? Where did you hide it?! Return it to me!"

"Unfortunately, though, I've eaten it."

Vanitas was sure he heard a cracking voice. Where did it come from, he didn't know—but he knew that poor blonde guy was really going to cry. The dark-haired teen in all black and red clothes walked downstairs. He stopped right in front of Ventus. Said broken hearted guy was crouching on the floor, gloomy aura spreading fast from his back. "What? Is Aqua's handmade chocolate that important to you?"

Ventus glared at Vanitas. It didn't work, though, since his eyes were all teary and puffy from mourning the disappeared chocolate. "Of course it is! She rarely sends something to me! It is _that _precious to me, you jerk! I haven't eaten her handmade cooking for a long time!" And yes—Ventus was sobbing now. Right in front of Vanitas, of all people.

Vanitas snorted and sat close to him, folding his arms in front of his chest. "So you want to eat her handmade chocolate, huh?"

A vigorous nod.

"I think the taste hasn't left my mouth yet."

Ventus stared at him in disbelief. Vanitas shrugged. "Just eat it a while ago, so maybe it hasn't left at all—"

"—are you suggesting me to _kiss _you?"

Vanitas smirked again. "So you've got the idea. Now stop being a crybaby and just do it. Or, do you want me to kiss you first?"

Ventus was dumbfounded. He said nothing and kept on staring at Vanitas.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Oh well. I take that as a 'yes'."

**.**

Riku, who was looking for Sora and was about to go upstairs, stopped midway when he saw the most impossible pairing in this dorm doing something unimaginable in front of the stairs.

_Vanitas_ and _Ventus _kissing. In public room.

The silver-haired teen turned back and went outside again.

Maybe if he washed his face and woke up from this nightmare, he would forget that scene soon.

…or so he hoped that it was just a mere nightmare.

_It was, wasn't it? _

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~<strong>


End file.
